Love At A Young Age
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: "I wish I could stay here and not go to middle school, then high school and graduate in collage. I just want to stay with the stars and you." I say realizing what I said and I blushed. I could tell Austin was blushing crazy like too "Ally?" "What?" I ask. "I wish I could stay with you here too." Oneshot


It was dark out; I needed to get away from my mom and dad because they were just a little too crazy sometimes.

I snuck out my window and snatched my phone.

Austin told me that he needed to ask me something at 8:00pm.

By my house was a grass field and I always chilled there when I needed to think.

Like for instance, school. I am always being shoved around like I'm some toy to be played with.

Or with Austin, I really like him; he's awesome and nice and smart, geeky, childish. I needed to get over that but apparently I didn't.

I smiled when I reached a certain spot surrounded by tall weeds of grass and a boulder rock. _Memories_ I thought to myself.

_[Flashback]_

_Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran to the grass field. I brought out my phone and started typing _Are you available? _No response. _

_Finally 2 minutes later my phone buzzes. _

**Yea wuz up?**

I just need to talk, that's all. _I send it and not even a minute later my phone beeps._

**R u ok?**

_I smiled. He worries about me. _

Fine, bad day at school is all. So how's your school?

**Eh could b better. and wait wut happened school?**

Don't really wanna talk about it. :/

**That bad eh?  
**Yep. You know Austin, I really miss you.

_I waited for five minutes for a response then my phone beeps._

**I miss you a lot too Ally. I wish we went to the same school. :(**

Me too.

**Where r u?**

At the grassfield why?

_I got no response until 10 minutes later I heard shuffling through the grass. I ducked under the boulder holding my breath just in case it was dad forcing me to come home. _

"_Ally?" A whisper called and a curve formed upon my lips. _

"_Over here." Austin shuffled through the tall grass and sat next to me. _

"_The stars are pretty aren't they?" Austin whispered sitting down and staring with Bambi eyes at the universe above us. _

"_Yes, it is. I wish I could stay here and not go to middle school, then high school and graduate in collage. My parents want so much for me it's pressuring and I just want to stay with the stars and you." I say realizing what I said and I blushed. I could tell Austin was blushing crazy like too._

_We stayed in comfortable silence just staring at the balls of gas gleaming in the night sky. _

"_Ally?"_

"_What?" I ask._

"_I wish I could stay with you here too."_

_[End of Flashback]_

The vibration and noise coming from inside my pocket startled me.

I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ally?"

"Austin! What's up?" I asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" My breath hitched up and then suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was all so sudden and Austin wanted me to be _his? _

"Austin, we're only twelve years old!"

"Yeah but deeply in love! I really like you Ally, I do."

I couldn't breathe still. He's in love with _me? _

"Ally? A-Are you there?"

"Austin, I just don't feel pretty enough to be your girlfriend."

"Ally, that's where you're wrong, in my eyes, you are beautiful."

Okay, this thing on the phone is getting silly.

"Austin. Why are you asking me to be your girlfriend on the phone?"

"Because I didn't want to see your face, it's just easier this way."

"Well Austin guess now you're gonna have to see my face."

"Why?"

"Because I want to hug you! I accept silly!"

"You _DO_?"

I hear a thump and I cock my head to the side.

"Austin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine why?" He asks dreamily.

"Because I heard you fall of your chair."

"Oh yeah, I got a little too excited there."

We stay in silence over the phone and he says.

"Ally, I might love you."

I shake my head.

"Austin, we're only in middle school. What do we know of love? Except what we see in movies?" I joke.

"Ally, this is serious. We may see some in movies and in books but what I feel is pretty real. I even asked my parents what love felt like and the symptoms they told me is what I feel! I think I love you."

"I _like _you too Austin." I say.

"Someday you'll feel the same about me." He sighs.

"Austin. I don't know what love feels like so I can't just love you if I don't know what it feels like." I explain.

"True but don't you feel weird inside yet it's pleasant?"

I nod but remember he's can't see me.

"Ye-e-e-s-s-s." I say.

"Don't you feel that emotion around _me_?"

"Yes."

"Those are some feelings of love. It's so hard to explain sometimes but I know what I feel Ally. I love you."

"You said you hate love. You can't even stand like."

"That was before you. Now I really like this feeling."

I sigh.

"Come on. You love me."

"Okay, I'm only saying this for your sake… I… love you."

"YES!"

I giggle through the phone.

"Are you at the grass field?"

"Yeah and why—" He hung up and I groaned.

He's coming over here.

Eight minutes went by and stomps against the almost dead weeds and I look up smiling.

"Hey." Austin whispers softly a puff of smoke coming through his mouth.

I guess it's that time of year now.

I squeeze my jacket and realize how cold it is.

"Hey." I reply hearing the chatting of teeth and I realize it's my teeth shivering at the ice cold weather.

"You cold?" Austin asks taking notice of my chattering teeth.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stutter.

"Aw." I think he feels sympathy for me and takes off his jacket revealing his green long sleeve shirt.

"Austin I-"

"Don't."

He sits beside me and wraps his arm around my back.

Goosebumps form on my back.

This moment couldn't get more perfect.

"I love you Ally." Austin says staring at the stars and then me.

I hesitate. "I love you too Austin."

**Okay, it may be weird but I had a DREAM about this. Only Austin was my age and I felt weird the morning I woke up. Anyways REVIEW!**


End file.
